Furthermore into the Future
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: The world needs Z-fighters now that Goku and the rest have died. Pan is the only one left and has to train the new generations. Read and Review!
1. A New Beginning

Introduction:

Characters:

Son Goku Jr.: 12 year old grandson of Pan, trained to compete in the martial arts tournament. In this story, he will be referred as "Goku".

Vegeta Jr.: 12 year old boy, descendant of Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra. Referred as "Vegeta".

Pan: Last Z-fighter, trains Goku and a mystery character.

Bulma Jr.: Owner of Capsule Corporation, daughter of Bra.

More characters will be added as the story goes on!

**Prologue:**

Son Pan is the only one of the Z-fighters that has survived. She has missed the old days. But now she has a new purpose; train her grandson to protect their small family.

**Chapter 1**

Goku sighed as he finished doing his homework. It had been three years since his grandmother Pan had almost died and one of his family members left. Vanished into thin air, and into the big world where that very special person would make their trip to know it better.

_But at least I will see them at the tournament. Even though I should be eager to see my family, I am also eager to see Vegeta. He was a good friend and helped me progress as a fighter. Too bad his mother wouldn't let him fight until the tournament in two days. But knowing him, he would probably go train somewhere else._ Goku thought.

He packed his clothes in the last backpack.

"Grandma, I am ready!" Goku announced.

"Sure, but could you take all of our things to the aircraft?"

"Yes, grandma."

Goku took all the things inside the jet. He sat down on the front and smiled at his grandmother as she sat down too.

"Good, Goku, so did you train like I told you to these three years? Did you remember what I said? 'I would test you two days before to see if you gotten stronger alone…'" Pan asked.

"Umm, why don't we start the jet?" Goku responded.

"Goku, you only trained twice a week, didn't you?"

"I am sorry."

"You will be right after that boy from last time beats you up. I mean, you beat him last time, now that he has probably been trained, who will win?"

* * *

Vegeta looked at the sky as he sat down in one of the seats of the jet.

_Finally, I will get to fight him, and when I will, he'll be sorry he won last time._

Bulma looked at him and asked him, "Are you ready to fight him?"

"Yes, Mother."

_This is going to be one of the most exciting tournaments that the world has ever seen. _Vegeta thought happily as the jet started to levitate.

Vegeta didn't know how right he was, but it was going to occur in a different way.

* * *

Thank you for the review bvprincess23, I was going to continue it anyway if there were no reviews. I felt my mind would go crazy if I didn't do it. But thank you, you know that it is frustrating that no one leaves reviews, even if there are bad. Reviews are welcome, good as well as bad.


	2. Goku Jr vs Vegeta Jr: The mystery girl

Chapter 2

Goku looked around. There were so many people! Even though he had been there before, he was still nervous. There were so many things. There were tournament gift shops and many food stands. Delicious food, indeed.

_Grandma Pan is right; I spend too much time thinking in food. But it seems to talk to me..._ Goku thought.

Near him, another warrior was also eyeing the food.

_Stop, you are a warrior, look at your opponents; see what are their weaknesses. _Vegeta thought.

"Please participants 3 and 4, come to the stage."

Goku and Vegeta came out and then stood at opposite ends of the stage.

Son Goku Jr. looked at his opponent. He wore a blue suit along with white boots and gloves. His black hair was flame-shaped and he was about 12. Vegeta Jr. looked back at him with a smirk.

"Start!" The announcer yelled in excitement.

Both disappeared and reappeared at the sky.

"Long time no see buddy." Goku said as he landed a punch on Vegeta's stomach.

"Well hello to you too." Vegeta managed to say as he blocked it.

"Go Goku! Win this fight!" A girl yelled. She had black short hair and had black eyes. She was wearing an orange gi (fighting suit) and a blue belt with blue training shoes. Vegeta looked down at her in curiosity and annoyance. Goku used this opportunity to punch him and kick him to the stage.

"That's it! Keep on going, you can do it!" the girl cheered.

"Who are you anyway? Stop talking!" Vegeta said to her.

"Vegeta, don't get angry at me…" the girl said, calmly looking at him.

"How do you know my name?" Vegeta was losing patience.

The girl sweat-dropped and murmured, "The announcer said both of your names when you came to the stage. Now start fighting! He has been waiting. All of them have been waiting…" The girl pointed to the crowd.

Vegeta Jr. looked around. It was true; all of them were watching him annoyed.

"Come on, can you guys continue the fight?…" the announcer asked.

"Okay, but-" Vegeta started but was interrupted by Goku who had decided to use the opportunity to punch him in the face. Vegeta automatically pushed him out of the ring.

"Ouch!" Goku said, rubbing his head.

The black-haired girl walked up to him and said worried, "Are you okay?"

Vegeta smirked and said, "Now you are going to let this girl protect you?"

The girl looked at him and said "Look, I am only worried." Then she smiled and stretched her hand, "You did a really good job out there. You are really strong."

Vegeta looked at the hand and said, "I don't accept compliments from someone who is not going to win their first fight. You are weak."

The girl looked at him and asked, "What makes you think I am weak?"

"You are a girl."

The girl didn't seem angry like other girls would be if they got offended. She calmly stated, "Girls are not weak, I am pretty sure that other girls have more bravery than other girls and boys."

Then, a blue-haired girl came and said, "Stop flirting with my brother and his friend." She looked angry.

Goku laughed and said, "She is not flirting. She is too innocent for that."

The girl looked confused and asked, "What is flirting, anyway?"

All of them sweat-dropped and only Goku laughed.

"Participants 5 and 6 come to the stage."

"My turn!" The blue-haired girl said.

"Go Bloom, you can do it!" Vegeta said proudly.

Bloom fought her opponent as Vegeta watched the black-haired girl and Goku closely.

_She seems to know the basics to make it this far. And unlike my sister, she knows long hair is a disturbance when fighting. She has a very pretty face, too bad that she will lose that trait if she gets to fight with my sister. _Vegeta pondered.

"Participant 5 wins!" The announcer declared loudly.

"I am the best!" Bloom bragged to everyone.

"Participants 7 and 8, come to the stage."

"My turn, Goku!" The girl exclaimed happily.

Another girl, a blond one, came out into view and went toward the stage. She had a pink gi with dark pink belt. She had startling serious blue eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She was showing no emotion at all. The black haired girl followed her. She stood facing her opponent on the stage.

The black haired girl smiled kindly to her opponent. The other girl just looked at her thoughtfully.

"Start!"

The blond one took the offensive part of the fight and the other one just defended herself. The blond girl gave a series of punches directed to her opponent but the black haired girl stopped all of them effortlessly with only one finger. Vegeta Jr. immediately noticed that the blond girl was using a lot more energy than the other one. Goku Jr. also noticed this and cheered the black haired girl. On the other hand, all of the others who didn't notice the small details thought that the blond one was beating her opponent.

"Fight seriously, will you? I am not a weakling!" The blond one said angrily.

"Okay, if that is what you want, that is what you'll get!" The black haired one said excited.

"Masenko! Ha!" The black haired one exclaimed as she put her hands together over her head and a yellow light appeared.

The blond one widened her eyes in surprise and grinned. "Destructo Disk!" She had an energy disk and threw it over to her opponent. The other girl did the same. Both powers crashed into each other until they exploded.

When the dust cleared out, the blond girl was lying out of the platform and the black haired girl was still standing, unharmed.

"Are you okay?" The black haired girl asked concerned as she walked to her.

"Yes." The blond girl looked at her as the other girl picked her up and carried her over to the attendants. She grinned and said, "Don't just stand there, and help my friend."

The men quickly took the blond girl to the infirmary and the announcer said loudly, "Participant 8 has won this match; now it is time for a one-hour rest."

"Up next, Participants 1 and 3 will fight to decide on one of the finalists of this tournament!", the announcer added.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. I will soon update the other story "Surprise". :)


	3. Vegeta vs Krillin

**Characters:**

Son Goku Jr.: 12 year old grandson of Pan, trained to compete in the martial arts tournament. In this story, he will be referred as "Goku". Two times great- grandson of Son Goku and Chi-Chi.

Vegeta Jr.: 12 year old boy, descendant of Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra. Referred as "Vegeta".

Pan: Last Z-fighter, trains Goku and a mystery character.

Bulma Jr.: Owner of Capsule Corporation, daughter of Bra.

Blond haired girl: (I don't think it is harmful to tell you who she is, since it is going to happen anyway.) Her name is Sharon, granddaughter of Marron and descendant of Krillin and #18. This is why she knows the "Destructo Disk".

Black haired girl: Participant 8 of the tournament.

**Chapter 3**

"Wow, you've gotten stronger!" Goku said to the black haired girl.

"Thanks! You, too."

"Don't lie; it's no use to tell him that." Vegeta said smirking.

"I am not lying…" She said smiling.

"Too bad you'll lose against my sister."

She did not stop smiling after that, she just grinned even more. "Cool, so your sister is really strong. I can't wait!"

Vegeta frowned. _She doesn't seem to be affected by anything I say._

**Meanwhile…**

Pan looked down below from her seat. She was kind of disappointed at her grandson, but knew it was going to happen anyway. He had gotten stronger, though.

Bulma Jr. looked at her and smiled satisfied. "My son will beat the other fighters easily and without getting harmed!"

"Look, stop with your ridiculous behavior and look down; Vegeta is going to fight next with a little boy."

She looked down and saw Pan was right; a boy with black hair and icy green-blue eyes was standing on the stage.

"Something is very familiar about that boy…" Pan murmured so quietly that only Bulma was able to hear it.

"Familiar?" Bulma asked.

"Don't mind me, just enjoy the fight. I'll remember."

Then it hit her as she saw a blond girl with the same kind of eyes talking to the others.

* * *

"So are you okay?" The black haired girl asked concerned.

"Yes. My name is Sharon, by the way." Sharon said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, my name is-" The other girl started but Bloom came and said, "You may have won over this weakling, but you won't beat me!"

"Who are you calling weak?" Sharon said angrily.

"You. Seriously, how smart are you?"

"You'll see. Destructo-"

The black haired girl was not smiling but was not frowning in anger either.

"Stop, your fight is with me, not my friend." The girl was talking calmly and sadly.

Bloom looked at her and then smirked. "Very well, then I'll see you in the platform."

"Thanks, I almost lost control…" Sharon said softly.

"Don't worry, it's okay!" The other girl said happily.

Sharon looked at Goku, "Is she always this cheerful?"

Goku grinned and said, "Family traits. I heard one of my descendants, Son Goku, was cheerful all of the time and enjoyed fights that made him push himself to the limit."

"You mean the statue?" Sharon asked.

"The statue made of him? Yes." Goku responded looking at the statue with admiration.

* * *

The black haired boy looked at his opponent. "Well, aren't you going tell me your name?"

Vegeta smirked and said, "Vegeta."

The boy smirked as well and said, "Krillin. Pleased to know my opponent's name."

"Start!"

Vegeta attacked Krillin. Krillin blocked and avoided the punches. He then was able to punch Vegeta in the stomach and throw him up to the sky.

Vegeta stayed floating in the sky and threw a lot of energy balls toward Krillin who had to avoid them all.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled as he threw a disk of energy toward Vegeta.

"This is an old technique, seen it already. Boring!" Vegeta said making fun of him.

"Repeated!" Krillin exclaimed as the Destructo Disk turned into various ones.

Vegeta gulped. It was going to be difficult.

"Final Energy Blast!" Vegeta exclaimed using a lot of energy and blast it at Krillin.

"What-"

Krillin was taken out of the ring by the impact. Vegeta had not noticed this and powered up more.

"Stop!" The announcer yelled. Vegeta didn't hear him over the shouting of the spectators.

Vegeta then felt another strong energy against his energy blast. He powered up more. The other energy seemed to keep up with his energy. Then, out of nowhere, the black haired girl appears next to him.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured and then proceeded to knock him unconscious.

"Great job!" The announcer exclaimed and the girl was carrying Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes. He could tell that he had been unconscious for a few seconds because of the energy that he still had to rest to obtain.

_Why am I lying down? Why do I feel this warmth next to me? _Vegeta then looked up and saw the girl looking down at him worried. Then he saw her smile and she said, "Good! You're awake. I'm sorry about the hit on the neck, but I had to do it before you blew the whole stadium and yourself up. You were using too much power on it; I could hardly keep up with your energy!"

"Look, who are you to stop my fight? I lost because of your fault! You are good for nothing and that was a fight that was going on if you didn't get it! Now get out before I decide to get revenge for your silly mistake!" Vegeta frowned at her.

The girl looked at him sadly and whispered, "Krillin had been thrown out of the platform by the impact and since you were up in the sky, you didn't see it. You won but you were going to kill everyone there and yourself…" Then she looked at him in the eyes and exclaimed smiling sadly still, "I had to do something even if it meant giving my life for all your lives!" She then flew out of the room. Vegeta was stunned. She didn't get angry or anything! She just left and left him speechless.

_Oh great! Surprised by a girl who only cares about the safety of others and mine but doesn't really care about herself. Crazy!_

**Sorry I took so long, I was not inspired this week until now! I will update this soon! Internet was down too!**


	4. Bloom's Rage! Bloom's quick defeat

**Chapter 4**

Goku looked at the black-haired girl come out of the infirmary and frowned as he saw that she had a severe bruise on her arm. She was flying unsteady as if she was out of energy and couldn't use her legs.

"Are you okay?"

The girl smiled and said "Kind of. I can't keep flying." She stopped flying and fell down on her face.

"Take the girl to the infirmary, too!" A man who had been watching them yelled at one of the attendants. Goku picked her up and ran to the infirmary.

"So, she is your girlfriend? What a weakling!" Bloom looked at Goku hatefully as she ran after him.

Goku looked back at her angrily, which surprised Bloom, since she had never seen him that mad. Both stopped.

"Bloom, she has more bravery than you'll ever have! She saved the stadium and she saved your brother. His energy was dangerously high that it would've killed him! Why can't you leave her alone?"

Bloom was perplexed as she heard those words. She looked at him as he left running to the infirmary.

"Goku… I am going to get you for this humiliation!"

* * *

Vegeta looked at the ceiling. He could tell that Goku had gotten angry by the feel of his ki (energy spirit) rising into that emotional direction.

The door opened abruptly and Goku entered carry an orange figure with black hair. The doctor turned around and saw the girl.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"When she did that powerful ki blast, it drained all of her energy! Please help her!" Goku said frantically. Vegeta had never seen him so desperate.

"Let me take her. Don't worry, she'll be fine." The doctor said to calm him down. Goku placed the girl on the bed next to Vegeta's and said, "I'll tell the announcer to postpone her fight with the other girl."

He left reluctantly but knew he had to leave.

Vegeta looked back at the girl. She was breathing hard and had her eyes closed. She seemed to be extremely tired.

"Vegeta…" The girl managed to whisper. Vegeta frowned. "Your sister…" Vegeta listen to her with full attention. "Is she strong?" Vegeta now at this point thought she was plain crazy. How could she be thinking of a fight in her condition?

"Yeah. But don't you think you should sleep?"

"Mm, no."

Vegeta looked at her surprised. The girl kept breathing hard. Then she asked, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Get close to me..." She said. He looked at her stunned and then reddened. He was grateful her eyes were closed.

She continued "… To get something. I just remembered I have something that will cure us… it is in one of my pockets and I can't reach because I used my energy flying…" She then winced in pain. He looked at her worried, but then rolled his eyes. He managed to stand and go to her. She moved her hand to show him her pocket. He searched inside and pulled out a small bag.

"What is it?"

"Senzu Beans, it will cure us if we eat one."

Vegeta pulled one out and said, "I don't trust you, why don't you eat it?"

The girl smiled and said weakly, "Give me one, your choice."

Vegeta was stunned once again. "Here, have this one."

The girl opened her mouth and Vegeta placed it in. She chewed it and swallowed. Her body was immediately cured and she was able to stand up. She grinned at Vegeta and said, "Take one, it will cure you." She took the bag of beans and grabbed one. She took his hands and placed the bean on one of them. "Here. Now for the fight!"

She ran out the infirmary and went outside. Vegeta ate the bean and ran after her, murmuring something about girls and issues.

* * *

Bloom sent a death glare to Goku. Goku sent one back. Both had their arms crossed and were standing facing each other.

The girl ran out and waved to the announcer. The announcer nodded and said, "Sorry for the time it took. The next fight will start! Participant 8 and Participant 5 will fight to decide the other participant of the final fight."

The two stood on the stage opposite to each other.

Bloom looked at the girl hatefully and the girl just looked back smiling in excitement.

"Start!"

Bloom went towards her angrily and aimed a kick on her face. The girl just stood and murmured something. Then Bloom kicked her face. The image of the black haired girl blurred and then it disappeared. Bloom looked at the space where she had disappeared wide-eyed.

"Right here!" She said happily to Bloom. Bloom frowned and said, "Mph, you are only running away."

"Solar flare!" the girl exclaimed as she put her stretched hands on the sides of her face. A bright light appeared and Bloom was blinded. She then felt a kick on her arm that was not harmful, but enough to get her out of the platform.

"That was quick!" The girl murmured. "Didn't even tire me."

"Err. You'll pay! You and Goku will pay!" Bloom growled and went running toward her.

Bloom was soon stopped by her mother who grabbed her arm. Bulma sighed and said, "Daughter, you are not fighting again. It looks like you'll have to work in the family business. You get too carried away and it might hurt you one day."

"Mom! I will get revenge on them…"

Pan laughed behind them. "Bulma, what would you do if I told you that you behave a lot like your daughter?"

Bulma frowned and was about to speak when Goku came and said, "Ms. Bulma, your daughter needs to learn how to be polite before he hurts anyone."

Bloom looked strangely calm. She had a relaxed face. Bulma looked at her worried. Then Bloom put her hands up and created the most powerful energy she could make. (She isn't that strong, maybe as strong as kid Krillin from Dragon Ball, when he first appeared.) She then threw it at Goku. Instead of running, he sighed and stopped it from hitting him with a flick of his finger.

Bloom was angry, but Bulma decided it was time for her to take Bloom home.

She dragged her daughter to the jet using her Saiyan strength and left. (Even though she doesn't train, she still has Saiyan blood enough to help her.)

"I'll be back, Pan, take care of Vegeta."

* * *

The internet didn't work so I wasn't able to post things for a while. Sorry. I left comments on some stories using my cellphone though. Tell me what you think in the reviews!


	5. A New Z Fighter! Son Chikyuu

**Chapter 5**

Goku laughed at Bloom as he saw them take off in the sky. The black haired girl smiled.

"Congrats! You are officially Vegeta's rival." Goku exclaimed. Then he said solemnly, "Good luck."

"Goku, why are you serious now?"

"I'll come to pick up your pieces."

"Goku! You don't trust me?"

"It was a joke! Seriously, you would easily get caught up in a lie."

Vegeta smiled at the situation. _This will be easy. If she didn't stand up to my energy a while ago, she won't now._

"Well, I should go get some food, I'm starving!" The girl exclaimed and raced to the tournament restaurant.

Goku ran after her yelling, "Don't eat all of the food!"

Vegeta went with them. _This should be fun to watch…

* * *

_

After 10 minutes, both Goku and the girl were full.

Vegeta was amazed at how much food both ate. "Do you always eat this much?"

"No, not really, I usually eat more." The girl replied. Vegeta was staring at her wide-eyed.

"How are you so thin then?"

"I train, Vegeta." The girl said smiling.

Vegeta looked at her with disbelief. _Even if she trains, she should at least be fat. How does she do it?_

"Vegeta. Why were you staring at her like that for a full five minutes?" Goku asked him.

"Sorry, I was thinking. So do you think you can beat me?" Vegeta asked the girl. "I am not sure. I know I have not seen your full potential. I was not fooled by your movements."

Now it was Goku's turn to look at her in disbelief.

"You mean you can read movement and energy already?"

"I didn't waste those 12 months walking around and watching the world."

"Kids, stop talking, we need those two to come to the stage." The announcer said pointing at Vegeta and the girl.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we start, we will give a bit of information about these two. First of all, Vegeta Jr. has fought before in this tournament, coming 2 years ago in second place to Son Goku Jr. He is one of the heirs of Capsule Corporation and still has a lot of strength to show us in this fight!"

"Now for this young lady, she is 12 years old and is part of the Son family, and is the great-great granddaughter of Son Goku! Her name is Son Chikyuu and has shown a lot of potential in her fights to the final round!"

Vegeta stared at Chikyuu with his mouth open. _Another Son! This is just great! It looks I'm destined to meet a Son in my life that wants to make my victory difficult!_

Chikyuu just grinned at his reaction.

Pan was amazed at how much her granddaughter had changed. _First of all, she used to have longer hair. Now she has it like when I was about four years old. Second, I never trained her, but she fights like Goku, or even better!_

Bulma had noticed her reaction. She got there after a few wet cats and lamps thrown at her, but made it safely. "What's wrong?" Then she laughed at her. "Cat got your tongue?"

Pan smirked and said, "No, but it got your clothes. You smell like wet cat."

Bulma frowned and said, "Well, Vegeta already has this fight won. The girl is weaker than him. So I guess it will be 2 minutes maximum."

Pan glared at her and replied, "She will be a challenge for your son! She is very strong."

Bulma frowned again and said, "Well, I will bring something to eat, want anything?"

"Nope. I want to see the fight."

Goku Jr. grinned as Bulma left. _Just like Bloom.

* * *

_

"Start!" The announcer exclaimed excited.

"Here we go!" Chikyuu exclaimed and went toward Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. She got to him and kicked her left leg to his stomach. Vegeta made a blocking position.

When she got there, Vegeta threw a punch to her stomach. Chikyuu smiled and vanished into thin air. Vegeta blinked in surprise and felt someone behind him. Too late. Chikyuu threw a kick to his back sending him flying. Vegeta was stunned. She had been able to trick him easily. He made himself stop and stood to face her. Chikyuu smiled at him and said, "You can attack me. I won't get hurt."

Vegeta looked at her frowning and didn't say anything.

_Mm… he won't fight me with all of his power. He thinks I can't handle it. Well, I will speed it up! _Chikyuu thought. Then she attacked him with more strongly.

**Several attacks and attempts from Chikyuu later…**

She managed to punch him in the stomach, which hurt him badly. He groaned in pain and fell down to his knees. Chikyuu frowned.

"Sorry. I want you to fight seriously with me. Or are you afraid?" Chikyuu challenged. Then she felt guilty. _I can't believe I am using this low strategy on him._

Vegeta smirked at her and said "Okay, so that is how it will be."

He powered up until he had a purple aura surround him. He put his hands back and began to form a purple energy blast.

Chikyuu smiled but then remembered she didn't have any powerful technique.

_Great! I don't have a technique. Wait! I know._

"Ka… Me…" Chikyuu said as she put her hands next to her side and started to form a blue energy blaze.

**Pan's POV**

I can't believe it! I didn't even teach her that move! I remember when she wanted to learn it though…

_Flashback:_

_A young Chikyuu was eagerly watching her brother, Goku, and Pan train. He was learning a new move; the Kame Hame Ha._

"_Now put your hands together like this." Pan instructed._

"_Grandma, can I learn?" Chikyuu asked innocently._

"_Sweetie, you don't even know how to go into a fighting stance."_

_Chikyuu took that as a good excuse and went back home._

_End of Flashback_

Ironic, she didn't even train as much years as her brother did and she is stronger than him…

Chikyuu grinned at Vegeta; who was finally taking her seriously. In the shadows of the tournament, a small girl who had anger issues was watching Chikyuu hatefully. However, she did not know what Chikyuu's name was, since she didn't hear that part.

"Grr… I will get you and Goku! And I know just how to do it… Just watch out, I am ready to overpower you with my revenge!"

You deduced who is it? Internet was down again, so if it took too long, I apologize for the silly internet! Thanks to bvprincess23, KittyCat809, Dazzler303, and Trich for reviewing my story so far. It encourages me to get kind comments that will make me go into the mood of writing! For Dazzler303 or anyone who has the same doubt, Chikyuu is related to Goku, Chi-Chi, and Videl, since Videl and Gohan are her great grandparents. If you are wondering how Chikyuu looks like, she looks like Pan when she had her hair short but Chikyuu has Chi-Chi's 12 year old face. So you can basically imagine a 12-year-old Chi-Chi with short hair and an orange uniform.


	6. An Intense Fight, Mystery blooms

**Chapter 6**

Chikyuu looked at Vegeta as she kept raising her energy. Vegeta frowned as he noticed her energy was higher than his. He decided to rise to his maximum power in his normal state.

Chikyuu looked at he turned Super Saiyan. She smiled and said, "So you turned Super Saiyan…"

Vegeta looked at her confused. "What is a Super Saiyan?"

"When you turn blond and your power level multiplies by 50…"

"Bah. You think you know everything? Now you will lose!" Vegeta exclaimed as he made his energy blaze larger.

Chikyuu frowned at him. "Okay… Ha… me…" She murmured as she made her blue energy larger as well.

**Vegeta's POV**

This Chikyuu girl has really started to get me mad. Especially when she does in a way that means that she doesn't really want to tease me. She seems to want to have a good fight. So innocent… just like her brother. Hmph, probably weak as well.

The girl seems to be interested in a lot of fights. Well, I'll show her that I can beat her as easily as I beat Goku.

**Chikyuu's POV**

Fun… I am really excited about this fight! He seems to be taking me seriously now, which is a relief. I don't like teasing. I guess I never will.

Mmm… there is such a sweet smell of food right now… Wait! I have to focus.

My stomach growled. Vegeta looked at me weird. Then another growl came, but it wasn't from my stomach.

**Narrator's POV**

Vegeta reddened for the second time in that day. Chikyuu looked at him and asked, "You are hungry too, huh?"

Vegeta shook his head violently and continued his energy rise.

"Face the power of my Galick Gun!"

Vegeta stretched his hands out to let go of his energy at Chikyuu.

Chikyuu quickly exclaimed as she counterattacked, "Ha…!"

The audience quickly went to get to the floor. The Earth was trembling too hard.

Both energies then exploded, and as the light and dust cleared out, the audience could see a giant hole to where the stage had been once and no sign of Vegeta or Chikyuu.

Then the announcer exclaimed suddenly, "Look! Ladies and gentlemen! The two are up in the sky!" Everyone looked up.

Chikyuu was beaten up hard and Vegeta was in the same condition but a little worse. The only main difference was…

"What? You can fly! You are weird!" Vegeta exclaimed at Chikyuu. Chikyuu was holding Vegeta by the hand as she was floating in the sky.

"Yeah, about that… I think I will win…"

Vegeta realized what she was talking about. He couldn't fly while she could.

Out of what seemed nowhere, a beam came out, striking Chikyuu on her chest.

"No!" Vegeta and Goku both screamed at the same time. Chikyuu gave a faint murmur and then fell down to the floor taking Vegeta with her. Then the falling stopped. Chikyuu was still trying to hold on.

"Ugh… what was that?" Chikyuu managed to say. Vegeta was once again worried and this time, it involved him.

The announcer was carrying an air cushion along with other workers. "You can land now!"

Chikyuu gave a faint smile and a "thank you", which was only heard by Vegeta. He was weak as she was because of the energy he had given. Both 12-year olds fainted and Chikyuu fell first on the soft cushion.

A little dramatic at the end. Just to make it interesting. Sorry if I failed. Thanks for waiting, I am really grateful for this. Please review! You are more than welcome to do so, even if it is a constructive comment or a compliment. Thank you for reading! :D


	7. Vegeta won! Bulma Jr's Plan

**Chapter 7**

_Where am I?_ The lights in front of Vegeta suddenly came into view. He looked at his side and frantically looked for Chikyuu. "What?"

Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled, "Good, you're awake."

Vegeta asked, "Where is your sister?"

Goku frowned and then said solemnly, "She is right there. She survived thanks to a senzu bean and practically forced another senzu bean into your mouth for you to chew. At the end, she made it into a juice. With my help, we were able to get it down. She is meditating right now."

Vegeta asked, "Meditating?"

Goku answered in disbelief, "Right? It is incredible."

"Is she really okay?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Sure, but why do you care?"

Vegeta smirked and simply said, "She saved my life. I have to thank her."

Goku looked at him in disbelief.

_Poor me, I am being surprised today more than I expected… _he thought.

"So who shot the beam at her? Did you see who did it as you were falling?" Goku asked Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded. "It was Bloom."

* * *

Chikyuu stood up and walked over to Goku quickly after she had sensed her brother was mad. Very mad. Almost as bad as Chi-Chi, their great-great-grandmother.

"What happened?" Chikyuu asked.

"Bloom… She was the one who hurt you and Vegeta. She will … grr…" Goku was really mad. Chikyuu looked at him worried and grabbed Goku as soon as Bloom was coming toward them.

Bloom smirked and said, "Looks like I defeated the strong girl…"

Vegeta sternly interrupted her, "I am going to tell mother of what you did. Don't hurt Son Chikyuu or Goku, do you understand?" His voice was dangerously soft.

Bloom was perplexed. It was just as bad as a slap or screaming. Vegeta angrily left to find his mother. Bloom went quickly after him. Chikyuu followed Vegeta and poor Goku was left alone.

"Now I understand what Grandma meant when she said, 'Being born in the Son or Briefs family is a challenge.'"

* * *

Chikyuu managed to follow Vegeta. Bloom got lost in the way since two reporters wanted to know more about the young heir to C.C.

"Vegeta…" Chikyuu began but was interrupted by Vegeta, who suddenly stopped right in front of her. His face was hard and said, "Don't follow me… you just want to see how Bloom gets blamed, don't you?"

"Of course not! I was about to tell you that it was okay about what happened! I can understand, and I am still alive so…"

Vegeta's face softened and said, "I am sorry about what Bloom did to you…"

Then Vegeta noticed something that was around her waist. "What is that?" He mumbled.

Chikyuu grinned and said, "It's a tail… uhh… Vegeta… Vegeta…" She said as she shook him.

He had fainted.

* * *

Bloom looked at her brother from a distance. The announcer was just congratulating Chikyuu and Vegeta.

Then everyone started leaving and Bulma was coming toward her. Not good.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Bulma said angrily.

"I got my revenge." Bloom said and then she yawned.

"You are punished young lady!"

Bloom frowned and said, "Do you want another cat?"

Bulma then had an idea, as quick as her grandparents could think of.

She grinned maliciously and asked, "Pan, you just moved to Mt. Paozu, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we are moving next door to you guys tomorrow…"

* * *

Dazzler303 and Bvprincess23 guessed it right. Nice catch of the clue! sorry about it being short but I promise I will try to make it longer!


	8. School: Nothing Amazing Really

**Chapter 8**

Characters:

Chikyuu: Has Saiyan ancestry. 12 years old, sister of Goku Jr. She knows her Saiyan ancestry by listening to Pan, even though Pan didn't train her.

Goku Jr.: Doesn't really know his Saiyan ancestry. He doesn't have a tail, since, like Trunks and Bra, he did not grow with one because it was a recessive trait.

Sharon: 12 years old, lives in Kame House.

Krillin Jr.: 13 years old. Turned into a good friend of Goku in the tournament.

Vegeta Jr.: Winner of the tournament. 1/8 Saiyan. To clear up some things, he does not know what a Saiyan is thanks to the fact that his grandmother was Bra, who didn't care about fighting.

Bulma Jr.: ¼ Saiyan. Doesn't really know her ancestry.

Pan: ¼ Saiyan. Still trains but will soon stop.

* * *

Vegeta stared at his mother wide-eyed.

"Mom! Don't! Please don't." Bloom pleaded.

Bulma smirked that well known Vegeta (not Jr.) proud grin.

"Don't tell me. I won't change my mind."

Bloom looked at her angrily and left toward the jet.

Pan turned to look at Bulma. "Are you serious?"

Bulma smirked again and said, "Yes. Besides, our children need to hang out more. They will be the protectors of Earth one day."

Pan looked at her surprised. It was the first time she had ever mentioned it approvingly.

* * *

Sharon was meanwhile talking to Chikyuu.

"No wonder. You are very strong, you know."

Chikyuu smiled and said, "I only try my best."

Vegeta got near both Chikyuu and Sharon and surprisingly smiled at Chikyuu. Goku was taken aback.

"Here. Take it."

"Okay, what is it?" Chikyuu asked curiously.

"It is half of my tournament money. It will give you the winning prize. You were supposed to win, but Bloom…" Vegeta then glared at Bloom. Bloom, who had been crying, glared back at him.

"Did mom tell Goku and his girlfriend the big news?"

"Look, she is Goku's sister…"

"What?" Bloom screamed at Vegeta, who flinched.

Vegeta then looked at Chikyuu and Goku, who had watched the situation awkwardly with both of them having one hand behind their heads.

"Look, Bloom and I are going to be your neighbors…"

Goku fainted. Chikyuu frowned and asked smiling, "First Vegeta… Then Goku… So who's next?"

* * *

**A week later**

Goku packed up his things for something he would have never have had imagined to do.

Go to school with Vegeta in the bus.

Crazy, it had been a week of waiting for Vegeta, Bloom and their mother to pack. The Son family did not come to help since they were all too proud to let them help. Today, at six in the morning, they would move in next door. At seven, Goku would leave with Chikyuu, Vegeta, and Bloom to school. This was the first time for Chikyuu, since she wanted to be home-schooled like her great grandfather Gohan. Goku, who wanted to make friends, went to school but immediately regretted it. Too bad it was too late for him.

"Goku! Time for school!" Chikyuu yelled from downstairs. She had an orange shirt with dark blue yoga pants. She had on a blue belt. She wore a blue jacket with the Capsule Corp. insignia. (Same as Mirai/Future Trunks. Pan had given it to Chikyuu. She got it in a day he came to visit and gave one of his to her.)

"Yeah! I am coming!" Goku then saw what Chikyuu was wearing.

"Uh. Chi, do you know that those clothes will only make people make fun of you."

"I don't really care… Let's go!"

Vegeta and Bloom sat separately in one seat. Then they saw Goku and Chikyuu coming toward them.

"Hello!" Chikyuu said excited to Vegeta and Bloom. Vegeta looked away and said, "Hi." Bloom just looked at her coldly. Goku frowned and sat in front of Bloom and Chikyuu sat with Goku. The bus started and into the nearby school they went.

* * *

"Welcome students to your first day of school, new and current ones, please go to the main office to get your schedules."

Everyone got in line. Long story short, they got their schedules and met at the lunchroom.

"Well, what did you get Bloom?" Goku asked her. Bloom looked at him angrily and sat down in another chair next to a boy named Urufu, who was coincidently Yamcha's descendant.

"Hi Bloom." He said casually. "Who is that girl next to Goku? She is very strange-looking but pretty..."

"Urufu! I thought you had a crush on me!"

"Well, you never listen or respond to the flowers I send you."

"Ugh! I went with you to your party. Sheesh!"

* * *

"Son Chikyuu, please come to the main office."

Chikyuu looked confused. She picked up her folder and left toward the main office. Goku looked at her worried but they were all soon pushing their way to the classrooms.

"Son Chikyuu, it is an honor to have you in our school. We hope you enjoy your years in the school… Would you like me to show you to your class?" Ms. Pen, the principal, said to Chikyuu.

Chikyuu smiled and said, "Thank you, I really need it."

* * *

"Class, please welcome Son Chikyuu. She is starting her first year here, so please be kind. A little information about her… Well, she was home-schooled and got 100 in all of her subjects for the past 5 years. She also is a type of fighter, martial arts? Isn't it?" Chikyuu nodded. "Okay then, you can sit next to the girl in ponytails, Sharon."

Sharon waved happily at Chikyuu. Chikyuu waved back happily. She walked over to Sharon and sat down.

(It is the Orange Middle School, so the classes are basically the same as DBZ. Chikyuu is in the middle column! There are three columns of seats.)

"Hi Sharon!" Chikyuu said happily.

"Hello Chikyuu. So have you seen the school? By the way, this is Krillin, my brother."

"Hello Krillin, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Me too." Krillin said and looked at her smiling.

The three young ones paid attention to their teacher barely. They were all deep in their thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note: Krillin looks like Android 17, but with shorter hair, maybe a hairstyle like teenage Gohan. Sharon looks like Marron. Bloom looks at lot like Bra/Bura/ Bulla. Urufu (Japanese for wolf!) looks like Yamcha exactly.


	9. Urufu and Rin

Chapter 9

Just a little note, Sharon's name comes from the way Krillin's (not Jr.) does and Marron's does. It is a combination of Mar**ron**'s name with the word _**sha**__olin_, which makes part of Krillin's name.

* * *

Chikyuu smiled as she went to the lunchroom. It had been such a long morning. She had to walk from class to class, all of the girls and boys eyeing her. But at least Sharon had been with her, glaring at everyone who glared at Chikyuu. Now, at least she could eat outside in peace.

* * *

Everyone reunited outside in the lunch area. The school had a big park where everyone could set up a picnic and eat.

"Hi Chikyuu! Hi Sharon!" Krillin called out to them.

"Hello Krillin!" Both responded simultaneously.

"So are we going to eat here or somewhere else?"

"Mm… I think that it is fine to eat here, just so Goku, Vegeta, and Bloom see us." Sharon said happily.

Krillin murmured something about Vegeta and conceited people.

Chikyuu nodded and sat on the grass. She took out a small capsule box from her jacket and took out a capsule. She pressed the button and released it in front of her. Krillin and Sharon stared wide-eyed at the amount of food that was right in front of them. It was enough to feed an army! Chikyuu grinned and started eating. Food quickly disappeared as it had appeared. It looked like if she was eating for her life! She kept on eating until the food quickly disappeared. Krillin and Sharon were still staring at her by the time she finished eating.

"Mm… Chikyuu, are you okay?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You just ate the amount of food that was 10 times your size!"

"Mm… Oh look, there is Goku!"

Goku and Vegeta came to them. Bloom just left after seeing Chikyuu.

"Hi Goku!" Chikyuu said happily. Goku smiled in response and said, "Hi. So have you eaten already?"

"Yes."

Vegeta looked at the jacket Chikyuu was wearing. "Is that jacket from C.C.? I don't think that those are made anymore."

Chikyuu nodded and said, "It was one of my heroes' jacket. My grandmother told me about him and I got to admire him."

* * *

All of them finished eating and left for their classes.

"Vegeta, do you know where room 164 is at?" Chikyuu asked.

Vegeta looked at her and said, "Follow me."

* * *

Both of them got to the classroom. Urufu looked at Vegeta jealously. Chikyuu was told to sit next to Vegeta and behind Urufu.

Vegeta looked at his work and started on it. He then felt a paper passed to him. He opened it and read it.

_Vegeta,_

_You better get away from the girl called Chikyuu. Or I will fight you._

_Urufu_

Vegeta crumbled it up and then reddened. He threw it randomly but it landed in front of Chikyuu. Chikyuu opened it curiously and read it. "No! Don't!-"

"Mr. Vegeta, please let me continue my class or you will serve detention!" The teacher lectured.

Vegeta looked down at his work reddening. He looked over at Chikyuu, who was eyeing him curiously.

She wrote something in a piece of paper and gave it to him.

_I don't get it. Who told you that? That is really mean. You shouldn't really listen to that person. How about you come over to Goku's and my house to visit? Any friend of Goku's is mine._

Vegeta looked at Chikyuu, who was back at concentrating in her work.

* * *

The class had ended and it was time for them to go home. Vegeta ran up to Chikyuu and asked, "Aren't you surprised or something?"

Chikyuu frowned and said, "Yes, I could not believe there were mean people in this place."

Vegeta smiled in relief. "Okay, so I will come to your house, but I have to tell my mother first."

Then a girl with blue-green hair came up to them and smiled flirtingly at Vegeta. Then she frowned at Chikyuu.

"Vegeta, is this girl bothering you?"

Vegeta looked at the girl frowning. "Look Rin, leave her alone."

"Don't tell me she is your girl-"

"Of course not!" Vegeta said reddening. Chikyuu was really confused now.

"I guess I will see you at home, it is getting late Vegeta."

Vegeta got ahold of her hand and said, "Yes, it is getting late." Then he pulled Chikyuu to the exit.

Then Chikyuu heard a beep. She touched a button from her communicator watch and talked through it.

"Yes, Goku, what is it?"

"Chi, I already left home. Bloom made me. Long story. Why don't you take the flying nimbus?"

Vegeta then got in the conversation, "Then Bloom already left with **my** only way of transportation!"

Goku gulped and said, "Yes."

Vegeta frowned and said, "Oh great! Now how am I going to get home."

Chikyuu said, "What about the flying nimbus?"

* * *

Another chapter done! Rin is the descendant of Maron (Not Krillin's daughter.). She looks exactly like her, but way too much younger.


	10. Bloom's game, Meet Midori

Chapter 10

Vegeta stood outside of the school, clearly worried.

"Mmm…do you think I will be able to travel in that cloud?"

"If you have a pure heart and you are not naughty, then yes…"

Vegeta snorted and murmured, "Bloom would fit the category…"

Chikyuu got on top of her cloud and said, "Jump on."

Vegeta gulped. Then he jumped onto the cloud closing his eyes.

"Good, you did it!" Chikyuu said happily.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down. The soft cloud was right below him.

He smiled and then looked at the sky.

"Nimbus! Go!"

That he had not been expecting. The cloud went with a lot of speed, faster than the jet that he used to go to school. He quickly grabbed on to Chikyuu's hand. Chikyuu then made the cloud slow down.

"Are you scared of heights?"

Vegeta frowned and shook his head. "It was just too fast that I couldn't hold on."

"Okay!" She said smiling. Both then stayed in silence, looking over at the scenery in front of them.

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

Grr… Bloom, Bloom, why did you say you were going to have a date with Goku! The conversation replays all over again in my head:

Flashback:

Bloom was walking with her best friends when one of them asked her, "So, Bloom, I guess you have had a lot of dates. So can you tell me of one of them?"

Bloom frowned and lied, "There were so many of them that I don't remember." She didn't even have her first date!

"Well, you probably have a date with someone today. You could tell me about that!"

Bloom automatically said, "It is with Goku."

End of Flashback 

So embarrassing! Oh well, he is so naïve, innocent, cute… Ugh! Stop it Bloom. Well, he will probably think it is a game. Wait that is it! A game! Oh! Vegeta and… the Chik-what girl! On a cloud! That is so romantic… Stop it Bloom! Sheesh!

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Bloom reunited Goku, Vegeta, and Chikyuu in the backyard. She was dressed in a blue dress that was similar to her grandmother Bra's, but in a different color.

"Listen up! We are going to play a date game..." Vegeta raised his hand. Bloom sighed. "Yes Veggie Head…" Vegeta glared at her dangerously. Chikyuu grinned, she couldn't hide it.

"Why is this little 'game' going to happen?"

Bloom rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious. "To learn what a date feels like."

Vegeta reddened as he walked next to Chikyuu. Bloom had paired them up and now they were going to have to go to the nearby town to have their date. Gun shots were heard and both children jumped at the sound.

Chikyuu looked at him worried. "Do you think something bad is happening?"

Vegeta responded, "Let's go see…"

When they got there, a bunch of men were lying on the floor, hurt and wounded. In the middle of street, a blond teenager with pretty black eyes stood. She had a gun and also had her hand extended to the front. The blond also had a white sleeveless shirt with green yoga pants. She also had a red ribbon in her hair.

"Show yourselves! Ah… Mmm… Ah… Choo!" The girl sneezed and her hair turned into a dark blue. She frowned in confusion and spotted Vegeta and Chikyuu.

"Hi! My name is Midori. Who are you? Can I come with you guys?"

Chikyuu and Vegeta looked at each other and then nodded.

"My name is Chikyuu, and his name is Vegeta. I can show around…"

* * *

Bloom looked up at the sky and then smiled at Goku. They had already laid out a picnic and they had just finished. Bloom then said, "Shouldn't you ask me about my day?"

Goku nodded nervously. "How was your day?"

"Fine, thanks."

Bloom added, "Shouldn't you ask me of my secrets?"

Goku nodded again, and was about to answer when he heard laughter. Then it got louder.

Chikyuu, Vegeta, and Midori were up in a nearby tree, who had laughed after watching the scene.

Vegeta smiled and thought as he looked at Chikyuu, _She is a good kid. She is even fun. She might be one of the best friends I will ever have. _

* * *

_Author's Note: Just gave a little editing!_


	11. Valentine's Day, Run Vegeta

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** In case you are wondering, Midori's name means "green". I think that it fits her since her ancestors, Tien and Launch, were seen on places with nature and both wore some type of clothing that was green at one point in their lives. On with the story!

* * *

Months passed since September… And now there was a really bad holiday that Vegeta learned to hate it when it was celebrated in school…

Vegeta walked into the classroom nervously.

_Okay. Calm down Vegeta… Even though it is Valentine's Day, you shouldn't be nervous. You got a disguise on… _He thought.

"Hi Vegeta." A cheery voice said behind him.

Vegeta turned and stared at Chikyuu. "How did you know it was me?"

Chikyuu answered, "By your ki. So why are you wearing different clothes?"

What both of them had not noticed is that the boys and girls had been listening. Suddenly the boys went running after Chikyuu, and the girls at Vegeta.

Chikyuu quickly grabbed Vegeta and flew out of the classroom. Vegeta then sweat-dropped as he heard the children coming after them again. "Don't they have a life?" Vegeta murmured.

Chikyuu was amused at having to fly around the school. Since it was a holiday, the teachers would always let them be. So they were basically all in a classroom, eating, and talking to one another.

Then Vegeta saw an empty room and pointed to it. Chikyuu nodded then made a turn to lure the children into going that way, then using her maximum speed to get into the classroom.

Something else they did not know is that they had stopped because they had seen Goku and Bloom in another classroom. Luckily for them, their friends were in there too and stopped the crazy mob of children from entering and get Goku or Bloom or both!

* * *

Vegeta relaxed and looked at Chikyuu. She was trying hard not to laugh or even grin, since Vegeta seemed to not take it funny and would probably get angry. Vegeta then couldn't help but laugh. Chikyuu soon joined him. Vegeta then stopped laughing after a few minutes and said, "Well, you have to disguise yourself. And please, don't say my name out loud again."

Chikyuu nodded, "Okay. At first I thought you were being silly."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh again. He? Silly? When Chikyuu was the one who loved happiness and who once put a bucket over her head and scared Goku off his seat.

Chikyuu couldn't help but look confused. Then she asked, "How am going to disguise myself?"

Vegeta then smiled and then lead her to Bloom's classroom.

* * *

"No." Bloom said frowning. "Come on! Bloom, could you help her?"

Bloom smirked. "Only if you beg."

"You know what, I think that I will tell her to call Midori. She has a better style of clothes than you." Vegeta said, inwardly smirking for taunting her.

"That is not true! Come on Chikyuu, come with me!" Bloom said pulling her.

Moments later…

Chikyuu had a baseball cap with the Orange Elementary Logo. She had on sunglasses that covered up most of her face. She wore her regular clothes but with a jacket that was different from the other one covering them up. Bloom had a satisfied look in her face and was also disguised similarly to Chikyuu, except that she wore a tropical hat.

Vegeta had to smirk. He had lured Bloom into helping Chikyuu!

The day pretty much passed with Goku, Bloom, Sharon, Krillin, Vegeta and Chikyuu in an empty classroom, watching from the window and laughing at how Rin and Urufu were trying to escape the crazy kids.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next time, I will skip to about two months later! I might even skip to two years after that, to the next tournament… Well, thanks to those who reviewed! I am really happy. For those who wonder the same as bvprincess23, Bloom still is cold but holds insecurity.


	12. Happy Bday! Strange visions

Chapter 12 (?) (I feel funny today, so I don't know the number and I am too lazy to count…)

Chikyuu gave a small smile as she felt the wind in her face. Her birthday was today and she had forgotten. She just felt like it was a special day in May. She grinned as she saw Vegeta on the ground, waiting for her. The nimbus landed near him and stopped.

"Hi Vegeta! What's going on?" Chikyuu asked after she noticed that the rest weren't there.

"Umm, Chikyuu, here." Vegeta said, handing her a small box. His face was beet-red. She tilted her head curiously and asked, "Vegeta, do you mind me asking, but why did you give me a gift?"

Vegeta looked taken aback and then said, "It's your birthday, isn't it? Or was I wrong?"

Chikyuu slapped herself in the forehead and said, "Of course, I forgot, sorry."

Vegeta sweat-dropped. How could anyone forget their own birthday?

Chikyuu laughed awkwardly, and said "Where is everyone?"

Vegeta quickly changed the subject, "Aren't you going to open your gift?"

"Okay!" Chikyuu took the ribbon off and looked inside. She gave a fearful look. "Vegeta, what is this?" Vegeta looked inside the box. It was a needle. A very pointy needle. A very pointy, scary-looking needle. A very pointy, scary-looking, terrifying needle.

(A/N: Told you, I feel weird. Wow, everything is different colors…)

Bloom had decided on that particular day to mess with Vegeta. She looked at it fearfully and ran away from him and disappearing into the forest.

"Wait!" Vegeta yelled as he ran after her.

The plan of luring her away was not working as planned, but at least she went away…

* * *

Bloom snickered. It had been too funny. For her at least. She then made a sign to Goku. Goku nodded and kept on helping his grandmother with the arrangements.

Pan sighed. She was getting too old.

_But not as old as that ancient perverted turtle hermit and his sister. _She amused laughing a little.

She looked up at the sky sadly. There was something she had not revealed to her grandchildren yet.

_Deru, Nion… I just wish you were here to see this._

* * *

Vegeta ran as fast as he could. But what he did not know is that Chikyuu had stopped a long time ago and was meditating. He then decided to stop and rest. He sighed in frustration.

Chikyuu looked at Vegeta and sighed. She decided to come out of her place and let him know where she was.

"Hi Vegeta." She murmured half-heartily. Vegeta sighed once again and looked at her.

"I am sorry, it was not my intention. That was not your gift anyway. This was…"

Vegeta held out his hand, which held a small object. She smiled and then got closer to look at it. It was a necklace, with a small replica of a dragon ball with four stars. Her smile got bigger. She took it and looked at it with affection.

"Thank you Vegeta, it is really nice of you."

Vegeta looked away blushing deeply.

"Well, I guess we can't make the rest wait any longer…" Vegeta murmured, as both walked back to the house.

* * *

Bloom looked at the whole place. It was really well done.

Chikyuu walked into the backyard, not expecting the whole thing.

Goku smiled and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday!"

Chikyuu smiled. Pan came up to her and hugged her. "You are getting to be so big. I am getting so old…"

"No. You aren't grandma."

Pan smiled happily. Then she led her granddaughter into her small celebration.

* * *

Chikyuu sighed. It had been a good party. Especially of the gifts and food. Especially the food. Her grandmother was a good cook. But she says that someone in her family was better in that area.

She smiled and looked at her gifts. Her brother had given her something he found in the basement. She looked at it and unwrapped it. It was a red staff, and as soon as she touched it, she felt warm and happy. She immediately thought, _The power pole…_

Then an image came to her;

_A boy with spiky hair looked at his opponent and started to attack. The bandit was surprised as his sword came into contact with the young boy's staff._

"_You are the legendary Son Gohan's relative, huh?" Yamcha amused._

_Goku just kept attacking until a teenager with blue-green hair appeared._

Chikyuu was confused. _I think I ate too much._

Chikyuu then checked out the other things. Her grandmother had given her a necklace with an image of a moon hanging. She smiled and then felt another image coming to her;

_A young woman kept flying while adjusting her shirt and hair._

"_Grr… I can't believe it! He just leaves to this damn planet! And doesn't even tell me!"_

_She spotted a figure in front of her._

"_Finally! He is going to be in even more danger when I get to him!"_

Chikyuu was really scared now. "Grandma! I need some medicine!" She looked at the other gifts. "And I need Goku to open the gifts!"

She laid down on her bed, to wait for her grandmother to come upstairs. She decided to wear both necklaces. She felt both were made for the same reason, but couldn't exactly say what the reason was that both were made…

* * *

A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Mystery… ohh… Sorry I said I don't feel well.


	13. Mysterious Teen, Training for 2 years!

Chapter 13:

Months had passed since that day. Vegeta thought about the schedule that he and Chikyuu had made for the summer. To do regular things in the morning. Eat, train, meditate and spar. Both wanted to have a rematch in the next tournament.

Midori smiled. Since she had been with Chikyuu, she had almost had been her older sister. Pan really appreciated her, since she helped out in the cooking. Midori had once talked about boys with Chikyuu, but she didn't really get it…

Flashback:

"_So when a boy says 'I love you' to you, you know he has feelings for you." Midori explained._

"_So that means that." Chikyuu was confused. She shrugged and then left. Midori shook her head and sighed._

End of Flashback

Midori then followed Vegeta and Chikyuu to the woods. They were all going to train there. Chikyuu took the lead and left first. Vegeta stayed for a little while and then left. Now it was Midori's turn.

* * *

Chikyuu stopped at an open place. The sun was starting to set. _That was some running!_

Chikyuu then felt a ki near her. She frowned and demanded, "Who's there?" She took out her power pole. She then saw a teenager come out of the bushes. She asked him, "Who are you? And why were you hiding?"

"Sorry. Are you Chikyuu?" The teenager felt weird saying that name.

Chikyuu lowered her pole and confused answered, "Yeah, why?"

The teenager asked, "How old are you?"

Chikyuu again confused said, "13."

The teenager nodded. "I was wrong…" He smiled at Chikyuu. "Do you have any food? I am hungry and…"

"Sure. Here I brought some leftovers."

The teenager happily grabbed the bag. He winked at Chikyuu before running away.

Chikyuu just stood there.

"That was sure weird…"

* * *

Vegeta kept on running to find Chikyuu. She was startled.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked.

"Yup. It is just some weird tall boy, like Midori's age, came up to me and then asked me for food and information."

"Are you scared because of that?"

"No. He took my food! My poor food!"

Vegeta fell down anime-style.

* * *

Midori had been watching amused. She felt there was something weird. Especially since the teen had disappeared in thin air. There was no signal of ki from him anymore. She frowned. It was impossible…

* * *

Chikyuu, at dinnertime, she announced she would be leaving to explore the world for two straight years.

Pan had thrown a fit after she heard that

"You are still a little kid! You can't just leave!"

Chikyuu just awkwardly waited until she calmed down.

Pan sighed, "Okay, you can go. But you better train hard and come twice as stronger!"

* * *

A/n: More mysteries! I will skip two years from now! Don't worry! You won't miss anything. All they will do is train… I will make sure of that!


	14. All is fair in food and war!

**Chapter 14**

The Z-Generation kept on working hard. Chikyuu was running up and down Korin tower. Vegeta was practicing his moves and trying hard in the technique of flight. Midori was training spiritually. Goku was practicing the Kamehameha and the Masenko. Urufu was training with the wolf fang fist. Krillin was practicing how to fly. Sharon was practicing the Kamehameha. Everyone wanted to win! Except for Bloom and Rin, of course. They weren't interested. (A/n: *Cough* They aren't strong. *Cough*)

So the warriors of the Z-Generation kept on going to train the day before the tournament.

* * *

Chikyuu smiled, she was going to see her friends and family again. She had grown slightly taller and her hair had grown to shoulder length, which was something Fortuneteller Baba had taken a liking to and had taught her in making it a bun.

She was currently in the lookout. She kept her eyes closed, still meditating. Mr. Popo looked over at Chikyuu. She had her eyes peacefully closed. He threw a pebble at her. She caught it and then set it down on the floor without looking. He was satisfied. The girl had learned as quickly as her ancestor.

She opened her eyes and asked, "Mr. Popo is my training done?"

Mr. Popo nodded. "Go see Kami. He will heal you."

She nodded and went inside the temple. Not much had changed in that place for a hundred years. It was still the same, except for the number of occupants. Chikyuu looked then found a small Namekian hiding behind a column. Chikyuu smiled and then said, "Hi Nantai!"

Nantai turned around and whispered, "Hi Chikyuu, stop yelling, my father is looking for me."

She got excited. "Can I play hide-and-seek too?"

Nantai fell down anime-style and groaned. "This is serious. He-"

"Hi Nantai", an elderly Namekian greeted.

Nantai gulped. "Sorry father but I don't want to go to Korin's! He is creepy! And…" Mumbles. "Ikinofbesomtthyocareabout."

Dende was confused. "Son, I can't hear you."

"I-kind-of-bet-something-that-you-care-about." He said quickly.

"What? What did you bet?"

"Your position."

Dende paled. "I will talk to Korin. So Chikyuu, sit down."

She sat down and Dende immediately healed her.

"Okay and go to your room. There should be a new uniform for you."

Chikyuu nodded and bowed respectfully. "Thank you Kami."

Dende smiled. He then gave her a bow back.

Nantai quickly tiptoed out of the room. Tried, at least.

"Nantai, come back here."

Nantai stopped and looked down nervously.

* * *

Chikyuu sighed. The nimbus was being too slow.

Chikyuu wanted to get there as quick as possible. Little did she know that another force was going straight for the tournament as well.

She kept on thinking happily.

_I am going to see them all! I might even be able to beat them this time! I won't lose this time; I trained too hard for that!_

Chikyuu adjusted herself and then looked through her backpack. She found the map and a compass.

"Nimbus! It is a little to the right!"

The flying nimbus quickly changed direction. She kept meditating the way to the tournament.

* * *

Goku grinned. He had trained so hard. He was so sure he would beat everyone and win again.

_I can do it! I will!_

Vegeta looked at Goku frowning. He was acting weird. "You okay?"

Goku realized he had been acting weird, to the point he had been jumping up and down. "Sorry."

All of them were too excited to try to win the tournament!

* * *

Pan looked at the sky. "Chikyuu should be getting here soon enough. Now get yourselves together and sign in the tournament!"

The group went to line up to sign in meanwhile Chikyuu flew over her grandmother and stopped in front of her.

"Hi Grandma!" Chikyuu greeted.

Pan smiled proudly. Her granddaughter's energy had gone up. Then she put a confused look on her face.

"Since when do you let your hair grow? And since when did you start using a blue shirt with dark blue shorts instead of your orange gi?"

"Oh, it's that my other one was ruined by the training."

Pan nodded. Then she got a hold of the girl's hair.

"Grandma! What are you doing?"

"Making your hair into a better style..."

She made it into two ponytails. Now she looked like Videl...

Chikyuu pouted. "Not again..." (A/N: Referring to Baba.)

"Now go sign in!"

Chikyuu then walked toward the sign- in booth. She then spotted Goku, Urufu, Vegeta, Bloom, and the rest.

Sharon waved at her. Chikyuu smiled at her and then ran to meet up with her. Sharon ran up to her and both hugged.

"Good to see you Chi..."

"Me too..."

Bloom just looked over and snorted. Urufu just stayed there and hoped for a hug. Goku just smiled and then walked to have his turn.

"Hi everyone!" Chikyuu said happily.

Everyone said hi back and Goku and Midori walked over to join Sharon and Chikyuu in their hug.

* * *

"Well, my number 102..." Sharon announced.

"Mine is 87..." Krillin added.

"Number 2." Chikyuu murmured.

"I guess the number is making fun of you isn't it?" Midori teased.

"Why?"

"You were second place last time."

Chikyuu pouted.

Midori smirked and then said, "Mine is 54. What 'bout yours kid?" She asked Vegeta.

"Mine is 24." Vegeta mumbled.

"Mine is 37." Urufu said. Midori nodded. "Good thing Sharon is the last person in line..."

Sharon glared at her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That there is only 102 people and we are seven out of them that are going to participate."

"How can you be so sure?" A boy about Midori's age asked. "You are a girl."

Midori glared and then took out a tissue. "I guess I should change before I hurt someone." She waved the tissue in front of her. She sniffled and then sneezed. Her hair reverted to dark blue.

"Okay, so when are we going to start?" Midori asked nicely.

The boy ran away from her quickly.

Midori looked confused. "Why did he run away?"

Chikyuu looked just as confused, "I don't know..."

Vegeta just shook his head. One year with Chikyuu and two years with Midori and he could still not get them.

Goku shook his head as well. "Guys, I don't know what is going to happen to this girl is she keeps being this innocent..."

Urufu, Krillin, and Vegeta nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the long line of waiting until Sharon got to hit the power measuring machine and 36 hot dogs later... (A/N: Guess who ordered them... Clue: One extremely hungry person.)

"That was long..." Sharon murmured in frustration.

"Let's go wait somewhere meanwhile they get the results." Midori proposed.

"Let's go eat!" (A/N: Guess who said that!)

"You ate those 36 hot dogs already! You are going to make your grandma go bankrupt!" Urufu said in frustration.

"Well, I think we should go eat." Goku said in agreement, rubbing his stomach.

Midori nodded. She took out her tissue again and waved it in front of her. Her blond hair persona returned.

"Okay, but I am not eating."

* * *

Everyone started eating as fast as they could. Chikyuu decided to take the soup in front of her.

Vegeta frowned. He didn't normally get angry at her, but food was important for him too.

"That was my soup!"

"Sorry Vegeta! All is fair in food and war!"

Vegeta smirked and took the soup back.

"Yup, you are right. All is fair in food and war!"

Chikyuu pouted. She then took his salad away from him. "Right!"

Vegeta smirked. "Why don't we fight outside to decide on it?"

Chikyuu smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Midori was in a bad mood since she had to pay the bill. She smirked and commented, "You guys aren't even married yet and you are fighting over food!"

Goku almost choked on his food.

Chikyuu put a confused look on and Vegeta quickly looked down and said, "You can have the salad."

Midori put on a satisfied look. But then Vegeta added, "But I will take your fillet."

Midori fell down anime style.

"Okay, but I will take the soup back!"

Chikyuu then grabbed the nearest soup bowl, thinking it was Vegeta's. It wasn't. The owner put on an unhappy face.

Krillin mumbled, "No fair."

Chikyuu, Goku, and Vegeta all said simultaneously, "All is fair in food and war!"

* * *

A/N: This chapter probably wasn't pretty good. But I love the quote, "All is fair in food and war." Too funny. Just let me say, this is going to get dramatic... Hope I can make it enough dramatic. Hope people won't hate me for it... Oh and I made a poll about the two mysterious characters... You get to decide if you want to know about them... It depends...


	15. Goodbye Chikyuu

**Author's Note:** This chapter is sad. People will probably hate me. I included two DB/DBZ songs:

_Red Ribbon Army:_ This song will appear first. Not one of my personal favorites but fits. If you want to hear it, here is the URL for you-tube (Take out the spaces.):

http :/ www. you tube. com /watch ?v=h NsZ wisc CNc

_Ai no BARAADO no you ni ~BEJIITA no TEEMA~ (Translated:_ _Like a Ballad of Love ~Vegeta's Theme~ )_

This is the URL for you-tube (Take out spaces):

http :/ www. you tube .com /watch ?v= _8dam ZMq 7Tg

One thing: You can open tabs and hear them while reading. Also, ignore the funny pictures… On with the story…

Chapter 15

Rin snorted. Bloom had been staring at Chikyuu for a while now.

"Stop putting your idiotic face! It is too bad my cousin had to come to the damn tournament!"

"Shut up! You have no right to tell me that!"

The girls continued with their fight meanwhile the speakers turned on.

"Participants Midori, Son Chikyuu, Son Goku, Vegeta, Urufu, ..." The dull voice then stopped. "How do you pronounce this?..." Some mumbling and then a loud thud. Another voice said,"You dummy! That is pronounced Sharon! I will do this... Sorry about that... Krillin and Itsuki are going to participate in the tournament! The named participants please go to the main building."

Sharon murmured something about idiotic people.

Chikyuu grinned. She would be able to fight them.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. A bunch of kids and a young woman were able to pass the test when others who have more muscles than them couldn't?" A worker asked the announcer.

"Yup. That shows how Son Goku's group still lives on."

"Umm, Son Goku?"

"The statue."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Ah.. Ahchoo!" Goku sneezed. "Wow, I have been sneezing constantly ever since 3 years ago..."

"Goku! Are you done with your training!" Elder Kai asked.

"Sorry!"

* * *

"Okay, participants, please come up when I call your name." The announcer said.

"Chikyuu!"

Chikyuu nodded and placed her hand inside the box. She took out number 4.

"Okay Chikyuu is number four!"

"Next, Goku!"

Goku walked over and picked out a paper. He got number 7.

"Itsuki!"

The boy that had talked to Midori earlier appeared. He took out number 1.

"Midori!"

The blond teenager glared at the boy and then took out number 3.

"Krillin!"

He took out number 6.

"Urufu!"

He took out number 8.

"Sharon!"

She took out number 2. At least her day was going to be better...

"So it is obvious Vegeta will have number 5..."

"Okay, so here is the listing now!"

1. Itsuki

2. Sharon

3. Midori

4. Chikyuu

5. Vegeta

6. Krillin

7. Goku

8. Urufu

"Kids, now go to the waiting room. Get prepared. And good luck!"

* * *

Chikyuu gave a grin to Vegeta once the others left to change into their uniforms.

"Hi Vegeta! Guess I forgot to greet you, huh?"

Vegeta gave a nod. He was really uncomfortable, especially how Midori had said marriage...

Chikyuu smiled and gave him a hug.

Vegeta gulped and accepted the hug, but blushing.

Chikyuu broke away from him and smiled at him.

"So, do you have a sword?"

Vegeta still looked nervous. "Why?"

"I need to cut this hair..."

"Why, you..." Mumbles. "lookprtylktht."

(A/N: If anyone guesses what did he say, I will give you a little cookie! Just kidding...)

"Umm, now you sound like Nantai..."

"Who is Nantai?" Vegeta asked rapidly.

"Kami's son. He is a Namekian..."

"What is a Namekian?"

"Here, I got this book when I asked the same question..."

Vegeta opened the book and started reading furiously.

Chikyuu commented, "I only got that they are green guys that make eggs like chickens and can grow another arm! Pretty cool and handy..."

Vegeta was grateful the book was only ten pages. He almost fell over when he saw that it was not complicated.

He then reddened. He had finished reading and now he felt like an idiot for overreacting.

"Sorry I yelled..." He murmured.

Chikyuu tilted and her head confused but then asked again, "So do you have a sword?"

Vegeta walked over to Goku's stuff and found his sword.

"Here, just give it to your brother."

"Thanks!" She grabbed it and carefully cut her hair back to her short form.

"That way it won't bother me when-"

A loud boom was heard outside and people were screaming. Chikyuu rapidly ran outside, with Vegeta following her.

* * *

_Dye a red ribbon in a sea of blood _

_Hands of demons creep through the wilderness_ _A screen which reflects the dark desires_

_The leader, Red, watches and laughs._

* * *

Chikyuu looked at the trucks and cars. All of them had different colors. But all of them had a sign in common; the Red Ribbon Army sign. "Androids, kill every single fighter and human out there!"

* * *

_Blue, Black, Silver, the sky is scorched_

_Yellow, White, Brown, a mechanical army_

_Only if we conquer everything in this world_

_will our supreme pride be fulfilled._

* * *

Different androids came out of the trucks. People were running for their lives. Children were pulled out of the way. Everything became a mad place and everyone was in a panic. _Soldier Red Ribbon_ _We'll drop the world into a deep terror_ _Soldier Red Ribbon_ _The demons that came from hell_ _Red Ribbon Army._ Vegeta and Chikyuu quickly helped everyone leave. The androids were blasting everything in their sight. Quickly people left the tournament and some unlucky ones left painfully to the other world. The place turned into one of tears and panic. _A red ribbon is the color of desire _ _in a large city where conspiracy whirls_ _A program that operates evil_ _The leader, Red, secretly plans it all_Midori and the rest quickly got into action. Midori blasted an android with a Tri-Beam. Bloom quickly appeared behind an android and kicked him with all of her might. He stumbled but quickly kicked her away. Bloom gasped and fell off the tournament roof. Goku ran to catch her and looked at the androids hatefully. Vegeta also saw this and ran to attack the android.

* * *

_Blue Black Silver, running through the darkness_

_Yellow White Brown, a murderous army_

_We want everything in the glittering universe_

_and will eliminate anyone who gets in our way_

* * *

Vegeta landed one of his most powerful kicks to the android's face. The android smirked and kicked him in the stomach. That didn't stop him. Vegeta then landed a series of punches to the face.

* * *

_Soldier Red Ribbon_

_Laying waste to love and destroying cities_

_Soldier Red Ribbon_

_Soldiers who don't know the meaning of life_

_Red Ribbon Army_

* * *

Krillin quickly joined Vegeta in attacking the android. Meanwhile, Chikyuu had already eliminated two of them with the help of Sharon and Midori.

* * *

_Soldier Red Ribbon_

_Plundering dreams and bringing despair_

_Solider Red Ribbon_

_the demons that came from hell_

_Red Ribbon Army_

_Red Ribbon Army_

_Soldier!_

* * *

Vegeta was able to eliminate the android. He had turned Super Saiyan and used his new technique, the Final Blast, to get rid of him. A fire started and the leader laughed. "Android 25, show them what a real android is." The android appeared. He was similar to Cell but blue istead of green. "Go, and kill them all!" The android nodded and went straight for Midori. She got into a fighting stance and gave a blow to his stomach. The android merely laughed and punched her face.

Midori quickly went down. Sharon and Chikyuu gritted their teeth and went to attack the android. The android quickly blasted Sharon away and was about to attack Chikyuu when Goku kicked him to the floor. "Goku, leave now! Take the rest to a safe place!" Chikyuu yelled at him. Goku nodded. "But I will be back to help!" Vegeta stood up from his place and got into a fighting stance. Chikyuu got into a fighting stance as well and waited.

Android 25 stood up and looked at Chikyuu. He put his hands together. "Kame... Hame..." The leader laughed cruelly as he watched the rest of the people trying to escape the fire and the falling buildings. Chikyuu quickly put her hands together and exclaimed, "Kame... Hame..."

Both simustaneously yelled, "Ha!" The blast of the android was stronger. He quickly beat Chikyuu. Chikyuu screamed and holded her hands in front of her to stop the blast. "At least I will give the Earth a little more time!" Something unexpected happened. Vegeta quickly got in front of her as the light engulfed them.

Both of them screamed and both fell down to the floor, breathing painfully. Chikyuu quickly grabbed Vegeta and took him inside one of the fallen buildings as the light stopped shining. The android smiled satisfied. He then laughed evilly and made the fire expand.

* * *

_This small planet_

_And its lives, I'm starting to hold fast to them_

_In the journey that I saw your body_

_I thought you were an idiot._

* * *

"Vegeta, come, wake up." Chikyuu said softly.

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and tried to stand up. His bones were broken. He gave a small cry and laid back down.

* * *

_Why? Accepting impossibilities_

_Why? While wounded,_

_Again today, I stand face-to-face with evil_

* * *

Vegeta closed his eyes again and smiled. "Good-bye Chikyuu..." Chikyuu blinked, "What do you mean?" Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her, "I won't make it."

* * *

_Within the wind, and within the rain,_

_Your voice echoes in the innermost part of my heart_

_Like a ballade_

_For love and for dreams_

_Again I, who casts away even my pride,_

_Am lost while I battle_

* * *

Chikyuu quickly said, "Don't say that, you won't die, Vegeta, I won't let you!" Vegeta took her hand. "Don't you dare get out. I won't let you die as well." Chikyuu blinked back tears.

* * *

_I escape the walls of steel again_

_I break the gigantic mountain again_

_It's not about the true power_

_Only you doing it._

* * *

"Vegeta! Don't die, please, don't!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. She squeezed his hand harder. Vegeta placed his other hand on her face. "You are crying. Now that I think about it, I have never seen you cry."

* * *

_Why? A trained for technique_

_Why? The heated battle_

_After exceeding it, I am a void._

* * *

Chikyuu murmured, "This is the first time I have cried for something important, someone."

* * *

_Morning of the wind, night of the rain_

_The smile that I give to you is warm_

_Like a ballade_

_For love and for dreams_

_And in this sprouted friendship I am the only one_

_If only I could consecrate everything_

* * *

Vegeta looked into her eyes. He smiled and said, "I hope to see you again..." Chikyuu kept crying.

"Looks like you may not understand most things, but you understand death..." Vegeta amused. He kept stroking her face softly.

* * *

_Within the wind, and within the rain,_

_Your voice echoes in the innermost part of my heart_

_Like a ballade_

_For love and for dreams_

_Again I, who casts away even my pride,_

_Am lost while I battle._

* * *

"Good-bye Chikyuu... It was great seeing you one last time..." He closed his eyes and smiled peacefully. A flash of light occurred and he was gone. Chikyuu kept on crying looking down. "Vegeta..." She murmured crying. Sorrow filled her heart and determination came to her. "Android! You won't win!"

* * *

Author's Note: Told you, so if you want flame me, I am starting to regret this. I will bring him back, I promise...


	16. The End?

A/N: **Important! This is the last chapter of Furthermore Into The Future and I an going start a sequel to divide the whole story! The sequel is called Wings of Hope.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Chikyuu kept crying. She had never felt so much rage towards someone. She stood up slowly, and screamed in pain. Her hair turned yellow and her eyes turned blue-green. Then the transformation stopped and disappeared. She stopped screaming and a yellow aura surrounded her. Her hair was still the same. But the pupils and irises were not visible.

(A/N: Any one can guess the transformation?)

* * *

The leader was laughing as the fire burned people alive. Then, an elderly woman appeared in front of him.

"Stop you monster! My grandfather fought to keep this world safe! I won't let you ruin it!" Pan proclaimed and made a blast in her hands.

The leader widened his eyes as the blast got bigger. "And-!"

Pan let the energy go and the leader disappeared into the thin air. Pan smiled triumphantly.

"That was better, considering I have not trained since that accident." She bragged. She then smiled mischievously. "Goku..."

Flashback

_Goku ran toward the rock again and pushed as hard as he could. He had been trying since morning and had not moved the rock an inch._

"_Come on Goku!" Pan urged. She smiled as she thought of an idea. "You will not get food today if you don't move at least a bit of it!"_

_Goku pouted. He then pushed it very hard, to where Pan was. He did not know he had pushed to far as to where he had pushed Pan off her feet._

"_Oof!" Pan rubbed her back. "You little... You pushed me!"_

_Goku went in front of his grandmother. "Are you okay, grandma?"_

"_Of course I am okay!" Pan said. She grinned. "You will only get food if you get there first!"_

_Pan tried to run to the house, but fell down again._

_Goku sweat-dropped._

"_Grandma, I think I am going to win this time."_

End of Flashback

25 stopped and looked at the err- _strong _old woman.

"You are Son Pan, huh? Where is Son Goku?"

Pan looked at him in disbelief.

"He is dead."

The android smirked and yelled, "Liar! There have been signs of him in different places of the Earth!"

Pan was startled. She couldn't believe it.

She was about to talk when a flash of light appeared in front of her.

"Leave now!" Chikyuu demanded.

Pan looked at her granddaughter surprised. She then looked at her worried. She had bruises all over her. She had blood all over her.

"Chikyuu! Leave this instant."

Chikyuu gave her a glare. Pan gave her a another surprised look. She had never seen her granddaughter glare at someone. Chikyuu's face soften and said, "Please! I don't want to see anyone else leave me!"

Pan looked at her startled. "Where is Goku? Is he okay?"

Chikyuu nodded and looked at the android. "Fight with me!"

Pan frowned. "No, Chikyuu, I will fight."

Chikyuu closed her eyes tightly and a few tears came out of her eyes. Pan was really stunned now. Not even as a baby had she cried. She had only cried once, when she was a baby and had just started her life.

She threw herself at the android and quickly started delivering punches. Pan froze. Chikyuu had changed. And the poor old woman didn't know why.

Pan felt a hand touch her shoulder, and turned around to see a teenager floating with her in thin air.

"Don't worry, I will help her." The teenager said. He had startling blue eyes, but she couldn't quite say where she had seen those eyes before.

* * *

Chikyuu kept attacking and the android, who once had a lot of confidence, was starting to doubt his own abilities.

_How can I beat this Earthling? How? I know! She has a lot of rage. Rage blinds the opponent._

"Part Saiya-jin brat, you see, you can't beat me. Your little friend couldn't, so how do you expect a weakling like you to beat me?"

He was right, he could see she had started to shake with anger. She then laughed. She was laughing. Laughing. The android couldn't help but sweat-drop. She was laughing?

_She is out of her mind, I guess I kind of overdid it..._

Chikyuu smirked. "I am your worst nightmare, you piece of junk!"

The android got angry. "How could doubt my abilities? I am superior to you!"

"Prove it!"

The teen used this opportunity to attack the android by surprise. He went flying down to what was left of the city.

Chikyuu's eyes softened. "You are the guy that stole my lunch." She pouted.

The teen smirked and said, "That was really good. I guess you are about age-"

"15."

"Okay, fifteen. Where is your little pal? The one who I saw come to you?"

Chikyuu frowned and said quietly, "He is gone. That monster made sure of it."

The teen was shocked. "Dead?"

The girl nodded and he looked down.

He put his hands into tight fists. He said softly, "He dared? He actually dared to kill him?"

Chikyuu put her hands into tight fists as well and said, "He did. But he will pay!"

She went off to find the android.

The teen was trying hard not to break down in anger. But he couldn't help it. His emotions got the better of him and quickly followed Chikyuu, cursing the android.

Chikyuu looked as the android put his hands together. He murmured, "Ka..."

Her eyes widen. The teen landed next to her and saw what the android was starting to do.

"Oh for the love of food!"

Chikyuu looked at him.

He blushed and said, "My uncle used to say that as well as my father."

"Me..."

Chikyuu looked at him and said, "Well, we can't just stay here."

She put her hands together and uttered, "Ka... Me..."

He did that as well. "Ka... Me..."

The three simultaneously verbalized, "Ha... Me..."

The android went first. "Ha!"

The blue energy came at them and both yelled with all of their might, "Ha!"

Their blue energy quickly took the upper hand and quickly went toward the android. The android quickly put in all of his energy.

Chikyuu looked as the android's energy took the upper hand. She smirked. "I told you android. I am your worst nightmare!"

She put in all of her energy, which was no match for the android's energy.

The teen stopped and let Chikyuu handle herself.

He smiled proudly.

_You have saved the world many times. I know you won this one._

The android's life was no longer on Earth. Chikyuu smiled sadly.

"I... I did it!"

He quickly hugged Chikyuu. "You did it! You are amazing!"

Pan came to see this scene and smiled proudly as she saw her granddaughter.

She put a confused look as she saw how the teenager quickly ran away.

She felt his ki (energy spirit, chi, etc.) go to a place with no people and then disappear.

_This was odd. _She thought as she hugged Chikyuu.

_Who was that boy? Why did the android say he had evidence of my grandfather here? Mysteries I will try to solve later. For now, I just want to go home. I found Vegeta's body. I am sure we can revive him with the dragon balls._

"Pan, send the girl to my tower."

Pan recognized that voice too well. "Korin, not now."

"She needs to train with us again. The android was only the beginning."

Pan looked at her granddaughter and smiled proudly.

"Chikyuu, dear, I want you to know I am proud of you. I love you and I hope to see you stronger than ever in two years."

Chikyuu smiled and hugged her tightly. She then called her nimbus cloud.

"Don't worry, grandma. I will."

* * *

A/N: Last chapter! Sequel called Wings of Hope! Got it? Sorry I am being silly. I apologize for the bold letters. And yes, the android knew how to use the Kame Hame Ha...


End file.
